Culture Festival, Senior Version!
by Deal Fallen
Summary: Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, dan yang lain sudah menginjak kelas tiga, dan sudah bulan Oktober, artinya Culture Festival akan datang lagi. Apa ide gila yang akan diluncurkan tahun ini? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Chiendrella

**Culture Festival, Senior Version!**

**Summary: Sudah setahun sejak Culture Festival waktu itu, sekarang, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko yang sudah kelas tiga, bersama yang lainnya, akan mengadakan Festival itu lagi, dengan sentuhan yang berbeda dengan tahun lalu!**

**Disclaimer: Persona4 dan seluruh isinya adalah kepunyaan ATLUS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 19, Yasogami High, Class 3-1**

"Baik, karena sebentar lagi _Culture Festival,_ kita harus mendiskusikan apa yang akan kita pertunjukkan nanti! Dan kelas kita mau diapakan nanti?" Kata Ozawa Yumi ketua kelas dengan semangat di depan kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil suara?" Kata seorang murid laki-laki.

"Ide bagus! Nah, sekarang, ada usul?" Tanya Yumi.

"Bagaimana kalau Café?" Yosuke mengusulkan. Tepat setelah usulannya, Souji dan Chie menggelengkan kepala.

"_No way_, Yosuke! Apa kau sudah lupa tahun kemarin?" Kata Souji keberatan, mengingat dirinya tahun lalu berpura-pura menjadi wanita di Group Date Café tahun lalu.

"Iya, tahun lalu juga tidak ada yang datang kan?" Kata Chie, sama keberatannya.

"Tapi menurutku itu ide yang bagus, mungkin saja sekarang akan banyak yang datang." Kata Yukiko.

"Benar kan? Aku mengusulkan itu karena aku merasa akan banyak yang datang tahun ini! Lagipula, sekarang bukan Date Café." Kata Yosuke bersemangat, mendengar pendapat Yukiko.

"Okay Yosuke, jadi, tahun ini akan seperti apa?" Tanya Chie.

"Tentu saja tahun ini adalah…. MAID CAFÉ!" Seru Yosuke bersemangat.

"Whoa…. whoa.. Objection! Kau sepertinya terlalu banyak nonton _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_ ya? Dasar maniak" Kata Chie, sinis

"Hey!" Yosuke sewot.

"Tapi menurutku menarik juga sih, aku pengen coba pakai baju maid, soalnya keliatannya bagus dan lucu, aku bosan pakai kimono soalnya." Kata Yukiko, tertarik dengan usul Yosuke.

"Yukiko, kau sepertinya punya selera yang aneh deh…." Kata Chie sweatdrop.

"Jadi, Yukiko akan memakai baju maid…? OKE DEH AKU SETUJU!" Kata Souji bersemangat, memikirkan Yukiko yang akan memakai baju maid.

"Dasar, Souji-kun, kau sama maniaknya dengan Yosuke." Kata Chie sinis.

"Hmm…. Maid Café? Oke, kita masukkan itu." Kata Yumi yang mendengar usul Yosuke.

Lalu, terdengar murid-murid bergumam, kalau mereka setuju dengan usul Yosuke. ("Maid Café, menarik juga…." Atau, "Nantinya para cewek akan memakai baju maid ya… boleh deh" atau, "Wuihh….. cewek-cewek akan memakai baju maid, pasti hot dan sexy, oh yeah!")

"Baik, ada usul lain?" Tanya Yumi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena sepertinya semua setuju.

"Kalau begitu, kita putuskan kalau kelas ini akan menjadi Maid Café." Lanjutnya, diikuti dengan sorakan gembira murid-murid, terutama yang cowok.

"Baik, sekarang, kita akan mementaskan apa? Kata Kashiwagi-sensei, satu kelas hanya dua pentas" Omongan Yumi masih berlanjut.

"Bagaimana kalau _Manzai_?" Usul Yukiko.

"_Manzai_? Dua orang yang ngelucu, terus yang ngegaring dipukul sama pasangannya yang satu lagi gitu?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Iya, aku ngebayangin aku jadi _Tsukkomi, _terus Chie yang jadi _Boke. _Ngebayanginnya aja aku udah—snrk… HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seperti biasa, Yukiko tertawa keras,mungkin kedengeran sama Obama waktu lagi mandi, dia kaget ngedenger ketawanya Yukiko terus dia kejeduk bak mandi terus pingsan. Terus para SP berdatangan terus ngeliat si Obama telanjang dengan busa campur darah di kepalanya, lalu para SP berteriak, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENNING!".

"Ok, Yukiko-san, diam" Kata Yumi tegas.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yukiko tetap gak mau berhenti ketawa. Udah diperingatkan berkali-kali tetep aja ketawa. Kesabaran Yumi udah abis.

"WOOOIII! DIEM!" Yumi teriak saking marahnya, tapi suaranya masih kalah sama ketawanya Yukiko, dia pasrah.

"Udah, biarin aja, emang gitu kalo ketawa, lanjutin aja, entar diem sendiri." Kata Souji menenangkan.

"Oke… tadi _Manzai_ kan? Ada usul—WOI KETAWANYA UDAH DONG! JADI GAK BISA KONSENTRASI NIH!" Yumi tambah marah, soalnya Yukiko masih ketawa, padahal dan hampir sejam sejak dia pertama ketawa. Gak ada pilihan lain, Chie menendang kepala Yukiko, dia pingsan. Sebenarnya Chie gak mau ngelakuin ini ke Yurian—maksudnya sahabatnya, ya, tapi gak ada pilihan lain.

"Huff… akhirnya, makasih, Chie-san. Oke, ada usul lain?" Akhirnya Yumi bisa ngomong normal dan tenang lagi.

"Gimana kalau band?" Ichijou Kou, kapten tim basket mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus, ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau drama?" Usul Souji.

"Boleh, baik, sudah kita putuskan, Band dan Drama, ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Yumi.

"Errr…. bagaimana dengan Manzainya?" Tanya seorang murid. Yumi hanya bisa diam sambil ngeliat sinis ke Jasad Yukiko yang pingsan.  
_  
_Si murid yang bertanya sudah tahu jawaban Yumi dari tatapannya ke jasad Yukiko yang pingsan.

"Ok, tidak ada pertanyaan, baiklah, sekarang kita diskusi Drama apa yang akan kita pentaskan dan Band yang akan tampil, ayo" Kata Yumi, lalu semua berkumpul.

Bagaimana dengan Yukiko yang pingsan? Dia sudah bangun setelah Chie berteriak pada Yukiko bahwa Souji masuk UGD karena tadi abis dicium Kashiwagi, Yukiko pun kaget dan terbangun.

"Ok, dari Drama dulu, maunya apa?" Tanya Yumi.

"Bagaimana kalau drama action, atau perang?" Usul Yosuke. Bisa kebayang kalo dramanya tentang perang dunia kayak _Saving Private Ryan, _tapi jadi lebih didramatisir. Para cowok yang berperan sebagai tentara Inggris yang memegang _Airsoft Gun _model M1 Garand atau Thompson M141 menembaki dengan nafsu dan semangat berlebihan ke cowok yang berperan sebagai Tentara Jerman yang memegang _Airsoft Gun_ model MG42. Terus ada seorang yang kena peluru terus pura-pura mati, terus temennya teriak, "JANGAN MATI KAWAN! KAU HARUS MENEMANIKU SAMPAI AKHIR! ", terus dipelukin bahkan diciumin. Ya, jadinya terkesan homo abis.

Seru juga, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, biaya Airsoft Gun itu tidaklah murah, dan resiko peluru nyasar, bisa aja kena Ibu-ibu lalu dia teriak sambil lari-lari rusuh terus teriak "AAAHHH TIDAK, AKU DITEMBAK! AKU AKAN MATI! ANAKKU! SUAMIKU, TOLONG AKU!" , kayak dia ditembak peluru beneran. Ternyata pas dia lari-lari rusuh di jalan ternyata ketabrak truk es krim Campina terus meninggal. Bisa kacau kan jadinya? Maka usul drama perang pun ditolak.

"Gimana kalau cerita Princess, kayak Cinderella atau Sleeping Beauty?" Usul Chie.

" Wew, tumben Chie bisa feminine gitu." Kata Yosuke keheranan.

"Iya, ceritanya gini, ada Princess, terus si Princess itu diserang sama Monster hitam! Terus ada si pemeran utama yang memegang Pedang berbentuk kunci menyerang Monster tersebut, Wathca! Hiyaah! Dan Princess itu selamat, dan menikah dengan pameran utama, dan bahagia selamanya! Gimana?" Lanjut Chie, yang lain sweatdrop. Itu cerita niru _Kingdom Hearts _abis.

"Itu feminine, Yosuke?" Tanya Souji.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi…" Kata Yosuke.

"Err…. Bagaimana kalau ceritanya yang biasa saja?" Kata Yumi sambil sweatdrop. Diikuti anggukan cewek yang lain.

"Errr…. yasudah." Kata Chie, dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Baik, mau ceritanya Princess yang mana? _Cinderella_? _Sleeping Beauty_?" Tanya Yumi.

Setelah Voting, akhirnya yang paling banyak suaranya adalah Cinderella.

"Ok, Cinderella ya, masalah peran dan lain-lain, supaya adil, mari kita undi, siapa yang dapat perannya, dimulai dari Cinderella…." Yumi mengambil beberapa potong kertas, lalu menulis kata "Cinderella" di salah satu kertas tersebut, lalu dimasukkan ke gelas, lalu dikocok-kocok. "Nah, silahkan ambil!" Kata Yumi sambil menaruh gelas itu di meja.

Yukiko,Yumi, Ai dan yang lain sudah mengambil, tapi tidak dapat, dan pada akhirnya, Chie, yang ogah-ogahan karena dramanya bukan drama action, mengambil kertas undiannya, dan ternyata dia yang dapat perannya! Cewek yang lain pun kaget dan berpikir, masa cewek tomboy dan kasar ini menjadi Cinderella. Mengapa? Karena itu adalah kehendak Authornya sendiri! –dihajar-

Tahu kalau Chie yang memainkan peran Cinderellanya, Yosuke dan Kou baca doa, sambil sujud-sujud , bahkan sambil semedi supaya dia bisa jadi pangerannya. ("Ohhh… Tuhan… izinkanlah Hambamu ini mendapatkan peran pangeran ini ya tuhan….")

Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, waktu undian untuk peran pangeran dimulai, yang mendapat peran pangeran bukan Yosuke atau Kou, Souji juga bukan. Tapi, ternyata….. Nagase Daisuke! Kou sama Yosuke jantungan, berharap bahwa kejadian ini tidak lain adalah ilusi jahat yang dibuat oleh Rokudou Mukuro dari _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, atau mimpi buruk yang dibuat oleh Darkrai dari _Pokemon. _Tapi ini bukan ilusi atau mimpi, ini nyata. Mau tak mau Yosuke dan Kou harus melihat Chie melakukan adegan romantis bersama Pria jelek gila bola bau ketek karena gak pernah mengganti bajunya sama sekali.  
–dihajar fans Daisuke-

"Baiklah, karena sudah sore, pembagian peran sampai disini dulu, sekarang, boleh pulang!" Kata Yumi menutup rapat.

* * *

**After School, Class 3-1**

Waktu ruang kelas sudah kosong,

"Hey, Kou….." Kata Yosuke lemah

"Kenapa…?" Jawab Kou tidak kalah lemah, semangat mereka berdua sudah hilang.

"Kita…. Senasib…."

"Iya…. Hiks… hiks… HUWAA!" Mereka berdua menangis, lalu mereka berpelukan yang keliatannya mesra .Kelihatannya mereka jadi seperti dua orang pria yang punya disorientasi jenis kelamin.

* * *

**The Next Day, October 20**

Dari dulu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Kou dan Yosuke sudah menjadi rival untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan mereka, Satonaka Chie, dan mereka membenci satu-sama lain. Tapi kelihatannya mereka sekarang terlihat dekat dan akrab, kenapa ya?

* * *

**_Yesterday, Class 3-1, Yasogami High, After School_**

Setelah adegan kalo-orang-yang-liat-entar-dikirain-homo tersebut, Yosuke berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti bermusuhan dan berteman?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya…. aku merasa gak enak, kita bermusuhan terus, lagian, kita bisa bersaing biasa kan?"

"Iya, aku setuju, baik, yang terbaik yang akan mendapatkan Chie-san"

"Dan siapapun yang mendapatkannya, tidak aka nada yang sakit hati, _deal?_"

"_Deal"_

Yosuke dan Kou pun berjabat tangan, persahabatan mereka berdua pun dimulai.

* * *

**Back to Today, Class 3-1, Yasogami High**

"Baik, Karena semua sudah berkumpul disini… mari kita bagi peran yang lain. Ini aku sudah tentukan tadi malam, dan tentu saja secara acak. Ok, Souji-kun, kau jadi Rajanya, Yosuke-kun jadi pengawal rajanya, Kou-kun jadi tikus 1, Yukiko-san jadi ibu peri, Aku jadi Ibu tiri, Ai-san jadi kaka tiri, dan…." Yumi menyebutkan peran masing-masih murid. (Sebenarnya tikus ada empat, tapi tiga lagi diperankan oleh murid tak bernama, jadi tak usah dipedulikan)

"Enak kamu masih jadi asisten raja, aku nih, jadi tikus! Nggak banget tau gak!" Kata Kou berang.

"Yah… udah takdir.." Kata Yosuke tidak terlalu peduli.

"Baik, jadi bagaimana dengan Daisuke? Apakah kita harus menyabotasenya?" Tanya Kou.

"Belum sekarang, kita liat situasi, lagian, kasian dia kalau kita gunakan rencana itu, nanti derajatnya yang rendah , jadi tambah rendah…" Kata Yosuke.

"Iya…. Kau benar…"

"Ok, ini naskah untuk kalian, untuk saran, kalau kalian lupa, tinggal improvisasi saja, supaya terkesan lancar." Kata Yumi sambil membagikan naskahnya kepada murid-murid.

* * *

**Time Skip to October 25, Rehearsal**

Sampai kepada peran Daisuke dan Chie, (Kou dan Yosuke melihatnya dengan tatapan jangan-macam-macam-dengannya-atau-kubunuh-kau)

"Ohh.. Cinderella yang cantik…. Maukah kau berdansa—ups! Ahh…" Daisuke yang sedang memerankan perannya tiba-tiba tersandung dan jatuh ke arah Chie, dan otomatis, mukanya mengenai dada Chie.

Waktu terhenti untuk sementara waktu, suasana hening.

Waktu akhirnya berjalan lagi, muka Daisuke dan Chie sama-sama memerah. Kalau bisa, Chie ingin mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang Daisuke sekuat tenaga seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan pada Yosuke. Tapi dia ingat, dia bukan Yosuke, jadi Chie tidak bisa menendangnya. Dan drama pun berlanjut. Kejadian tadi pun sudah dilupakan oleh semua, termasuk Yukiko dan Souji, bahkan Chie dan Daisuke sendiri.

Tapi tidak bagi Yosuke dan Kou.

Mereka berdua punya pikiran yang sama, ingin memanggil Enma Ai dari _Jigoku Shoujo _dan memintanya untuk memasukkan Daisuke ke neraka, yang paling dalam.

"Yosuke, mau lakukan rencana itu?" Usul Kou.

"Pasti." Jawab Yosuke singkat.

Apa yang akan mereka rencanakan dan lakukan? Akan ada di Chapter 2!

* * *

**Yak! Akhirnya selesai! Fic Persona yang ketiga!**

**Karena fic ini masih chapter 1, saran dan review sangat dibutuhkan disini, flame juga tidak apa-apa.**

**Jadi, review ya~**

**Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca, sampai ketemu di Chapter 2~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Just As Planned?

Culture Festival: Senior Version

Disclaimer: Persona4 punya ATLUS

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yosuke, kita pakai rencana itu?" Tanya Kou

"Pasti." Jawab Yosuke singkat.

"Oh ya, rencananya apa?"

"Bego, baru aja kita tentuin kemaren. Yang itu…."

"Oh iya, iya…. sori"

**Flashback , October 19****  
****  
Hanamura Residence , Yosuke's POV**

Aku udah ngetik _, _lebih dari ratusan kali di address bar browser Mozilla Firefox-ku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya memang gak ada ya…. _*sigh*_

_Well_… sepertinya emang jahat ya kalo beneran aku dan Kou manggil Enma Ai.

Aku pun mulai berpikir, untuk membuat rencana untuk teman kita tersayang Daisuke Nagase, kira-kira apa ya…. yang tidak terlalu kejam, tapi cukup untuk membuat aku dan Kou puas.

Hmm….

Hmmmmm…..

Hmmmmmmmmm…..

Aaaaaaaaaarrgh! Susah!

Otakku jadi susah dipake mikir nih, kenapa sih!

Baru sadar, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka liat Visual Novel (eroge) daripada Novel biasa, otaknya jadi gak bisa bekerja dengan benar lagi.

Damn.

* * *

**Ichijo Residence, Kou's POV**

Hmmmm….

Gak kepikiran rencana yang bagus…. Yang gak terlalu sadis… soalnya dia kan sahabatku… (gak, aku bukan gay)

Ah, supaya bisa menyegarkan pikiran, nonton dulu deh…

Lalu, ada acara berita olahraga,

_"Pemain sepakbola terkenal asal Manchester United, Wayne Rooney, tidak bisa bermain kurang lebih 2 minggu, karena keracunan makanan. Sepertinya, ada yang tekah memasukkan racun pada makanannya, hal ini akan diselidiki lebih lanjut. Lalu, untuk sekarang, posisinya akan digantikan oleh pemain baru, yaitu Javier Hernandez. Sekarang, lanjut ke berita Tenis Meja… dimana Taufik Hidayat berhasil menang telak atas Rafael Nadal pada kejuaraan…."_

Oh, _That's it_! Aku jadi dapat ide, makasih, penyiar berita olahraga!

_Kriiiiingg!_

Itu pasti dari Yosuke.

"Halo, Ichijo disini." Kataku mengangkat telepon.

_"Woi, gimana rencananya?"_ Kata Yosuke dari balik telepon.

"Nanti aja, sabar. Kalo dikasih tau sekarang nanti gak rame."

_"Ah dasar. Yaudah, ditunggu besok, _bye_!"_

"Ok deh, _bye._"

Maaf, Daisuke, tapi ini yang terbaik!

* * *

**End of Flashback, back to Present Time, Normal POV**

"Ok Kou, mari laksanakan!" Kata Yosuke semangat.

"Sip! Aku bawa bahannya sekarang!" Kata Kou sambil mengeluarkan kotak plastik berisi jamur-jamur berwarna cerah dan menarik. Jelas-jelas beracun.

"Entar, kita masak di dapur sekolah, terus pas sebelum latihan kita kasih ke si Daisuke, dan aku yakin, dengan gobloknya pasti dia makan tanpa tanya-tanya dulu. Dan….. _just as planned._" Lanjutnya dengan senyum ala Yagami Light dari _Death Note_

"Jadi ini rencananya?"

"Iya"

"Woi.. woi… woi… goblok lo, kalo dia sampe mati gimana? Gak lucu kan" Kata Yosuke agak khawatir.

"Kamu yang goblok, kalo ini beresiko kematian, gak akan dipake rencananya. Aku bawa obat penawarnya, kalo ada apa-apa."

"Oh iya ya."

"Yaudah, ayo kita masak sekarang!" Kata Kou sambil berjalan keluar.

Dan….. akhirnya masakannya jadi.

"Wew, tampilan sama baunya oke juga, walaupun bahannya beracun. Gak kayak Mystery Food X, bahannya bermutu, tapi hasilnya ya… mendingan gua makan muntahnya King Moron deh." Kata Yosuke sambil merinding, mengingat kembali Mystery Food X yang dia makan.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain di Yasogami High,  
**  
"Hei, Chie, apa ini perasaanku saja atau tiba-tiba aku ingin Yosuke-kun menderita, seperti dia diperkosa Hanako, misalnya?" Celetuk Yukiko.

"Sepertinya itu hanya perasaan kau saja…." Chie sweatdrop, mendengar Yukiko berbicara seperti itu tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin… oh iya, bagaimana peran Cinderella-mu?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Oh itu, well, aku gak biasa sama peran princess, jadi masalah sikap anggun… aku gak bisa. Oh ya, aku minta diajari kau deh, kau kan Princess, dan pintar dalam masalah itu juga soal _Scoring_."

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku ingin kau diperkosa Kubo Mitsuo."

"Yu-Yukiko! Aku hanya bercanda…. A-ampun, aku gak tau kau akan marah seperti ini.."

"Ahahaha…. aku hanya bercanda. Dan oh iya, bukannya kau ya, yang pintar soal _Scoring_, katanya kau akan melakukannya bersama Kuma?"

"….tolong, Yukiko, jangan bahas itu lagi."

* * *

**Back to Yosuke and Kou**

"Baik, sebentar lagi latihan. Mana makanannya?" Tanya Kou.

"Ini.. masih hangat. Baunya juga sedap.." Kata Yosuke sambil membawa kotak bekal, berisi jamur itu tentu saja.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa—hmm… baunya enak…" Tanya Souji menghampiri Yosuke dan Kou.

"Oh ini, mau?" Kou menawarkan.

"Gak, makasih, gua gak mau lari-lari telanjang, apalagi di depan Yukiko." Kata Souji tegas.

"Wew, dah tau rupanya.." Kata Yosuke.

"Iyalah, dan… woi, kalian berlebihan banget. Aku tau kalian suka Chie, tapi meracuni temen sendiri…." Kata Souji sedikit khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, _everything is just as planned_." Kata Yosuke menenangkan.

"_Okay…._"

"Dan sekarang, mana Daisukenya? Oh itu dia, Daisukeee!" Kou setengah berteriak ketika memanggil Daisuke.

"Oh, Kou. Ada apa?" Daisuke mendatangi sumber suara.

"Sebagai tanda selamat karena kau sudah menjadi pangeran, maka kami menghadiahkan sesuatu untukmu!" Kata Kou sambil menaruh Kotak bekal tersebut di meja.

"Waw! Jamur bakar, baunya… seduaaappp." Air liur Daisuke menetes-netes setelah mencium bau makanan tersebut.

"Baunya enak bukan? Makanya, sekarang makan!" Kata Yosuke.

"Baiklah, Itadaki-" Daisuke mengambil sumpit dan akan meraih jamur tersebut, tapi, teriakan Yumi menghentikannya.

"Daisuke-kun! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan!"

"Oh, sial. Baiklah, aku akan kesana dulu." Kata Daisuke sambil pergi.

"Haaahhh…. Sepertinya harus tertunda sebentar.." Yosuke menghela nafas.

"Hei, jamur bakar! Kelihatannya enak, tapi masih jauh dari steak, sih." Chie menghampiri kotak bekal tersebut dan mengambil satu.

Jantung Yosuke dan Kou berhenti sesaat.

"JA-JANGAN DIMAKAN!" Kou berteriak sangat keras, melihat Cinderellanya akan mengambil benda yang bisa membahayakan kesehatan dan mungkin juga jiwa.

"Memangnya ada apa, hah?" Kata Chie, agak kesal.

"Soalnya… itu mungkin saja beracun. Dan dua teman kita akan mengeceknya, benar kan?" Kata Souji ke Kou dan Yosuke sambil tersenyum nakal.

_"Oh shit, thank you very much, asshole" _Pikir Yosuke dan Kou.

"Ok, Kou-kun, Yosuke, kalian yang coba." Kata Chie sambil menaruh jamur itu kembali ke kotak bekal.

"Baik. Yosuke, silahkan." Kou menawarkan jamur tersebut.

"_What the hell!_, gak mau! Kamu aja!" Kata Yosuke berang, sambil memukul tangan Kou.

"Kamu!" Kou gak mau kalah.

"Kamu!" Yosuke membalas.

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Diam! Supaya adil, kalian saja berdua!" Kata Chie sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Kita berdua?" Tanya Yosuke dan Kou bersamaan sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya"

"Errr…." Yosuke dan Kou memandang jamur-jamur tersebut.

"Cepat, _you wanna taste the food, or… the foot?" _Kata Chie sambil mengangkat kakinya, siap-siap untuk menendang.

"_'Food', or the 'foot'_, oh Chie itu lucu sekali… snrrkk…. HUAHAHAHAHAHAUHAUHAUHAHAHAHA!" Seperti biasa, lelucon Chie (dia tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikannya lelucon) membuat Yukiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Katanya pernah direkomendasikan sebagai alat untuk hukuman mati.

"Ok, jadi…. Kalian akan mengeceknya, kan?" Kata Chie.

_"*gulp*,_ sepertinya tidak jalan lain, Kou.." Yosuke menelan ludah.

"Sepertinya iya, tapi tenang saja, aku punya obatnya." Kou juga menelan ludah.

"Baiklah…" Mereka berdua mengambil satu jamur, lalu memakannya.

…..

…

….

Mata Chie terbelalak ketika melihat kulit Yosuke dan Kou tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna-warni mejikuhibiniu

"Hiiy! Yosuke! Kou-kun!" Chie berteriak kaget.

"Snrrkk… warna-warni, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Tawa Yukiko (yang keras) makin keras.

"Huahauhuah lalalala~ naam ves ap am hodap am ricaptu de tuut onmalaf (Now I'm face up, I'm hold up, I'm reach out to the truth on my life *CMIIW*)" Kou menyanyi, lalu menari nari, tapi jadinya lebih mirip sama monyet ngamuk.

"Lalalalalal~ dada Chie kecil sekali, lalalala~" Yosuke setengah berteriak, muka Chie merah padam, ingin sekali dia membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tapi dia sadar, Yosuke dan Kou keracunan.

"_Oh crap_, mereka keracunan, coba aku cek di ruang UKS, ada obatnya tidak, ya. Coba aku lihat, ayo Yukiko!" Kata Chie panik.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! DADA CHIE KECIL… HUAHAHAHAHAHAUHAHUAHA!" Tawa Yukiko semakin keras.

"…." Chie hanya bisa diam.

Suasana makin kacau. Yosuke dan Kou (yang sekarang hanya memakai celana dalam) berlari-lari sambil menyanyi lagu Keong Racun, dan menyerang orang-orang di kelas (maksudnya untuk diajak dansa). Chie yang bengong, mukanya dan badannya merah melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya diliat tersebut. Yukiko? Dia masih ketawa. Yang lain, ada yang berteriak histeris sambil berlari menghindari 'serangan' Yosuke dan Kou. Yang cowok bersorak, "AYO! AYO! AYO!"

Souji hanya bisa berkata,

"Author, kau sudah gila."

Lalu dia pergi, meninggalkan kelas yang bersuasana _Chaos_.

….

….

Coba saja itu semua terjadi…..

**Kembali ke dunia nyata.**

"…" Chie hanya bisa diam.

"Hei, Chie, sepertinya ada sesuatu disana" Souji melihat sebuah kotak kecil bertuliskan, "OBAT PENAWAR" di tas Kou yang kebetulan terbuka.

"Oh, sepertinya itu obat penawarnya ya…" Chie mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Sekarang tinggal meminumkannya pada mereka. Baiklah… HYAAAAH!" Chie menendang kepala Kou dan Yosuke hingga pingsan.

"Nah… sekarang.." Chie meminumkan obatnya kepada Yosuke dan Kou yang pingsan. Lalu mereka berdua sadar kembali.

"U-ugh…. apa yang terjadi…." Kata Yosuke sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jamurnya beracun, ya?" Tanya Kou, yang masih tiduran.

"Iya" Jawab Chie singkat.

"Itu sangat buruk. Tau tidak, kalian berdua telanjang, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat… sangat buruk… oh tuhan, bahkan aku tidak ingin mengatakannya.." Kata Souji gemetaran.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Itu loh… yang suka dilakukan orang-orang homo, itu sangat menjijikan, kawan." Bisik Souji.

Jantung Yosuke dan Kou berhenti, mereka membeku.

"WTF! APA ITU BENAR!" Kata Yosuke dan Kou panik.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAH…. GAK LAH BEGO!" Kata Souji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Setan lo, jantung mau copot nih!" Yosuke marah.

"Ahahaha… hanya bercanda, kawan…. Jadi, katanya _just as planned_?" Souji masih terkekeh.

"Sudah diam." Kata Kou geram

"Maaf ya, sudah memaksa kalian mencobanya." Kata Chie, merasa bersalah.

"Udah.. tak apa…" Kata Yosuke.

"Oh, sayang sekali ya…. jamurnya beracun…. Oh iya, aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian bertiga." Daisuke akhirnya datang, lalu merangkul Kou, Yosuke, dan Souji.

"Tau tidak, kata Yumi-san, sebagai pemeran utama aku disuruh memberikan kejutan kepada penonton nanti, dan aku boleh melakukan apa saja. Dan… aku akan mencium Chie-san nanti, gimana menurut kalian?" Bisik Daisuke

Hening.

Jantung Kou dan Yosuke berhenti (_seriously_, sudah berapa kali jantung mereka berhenti)

"Gimana?" Tanya Daisuke  
"Itu sangat mengejutkan." Souji yang bicara.

"Begitu, baik, aku pergi sekarang, ada perlu, jyaa~" Kata Daisuke, keluar kelas dengan perasaan gembira.

Kou dan Yosuke benar-benar berharap bahwa Jigoku Tsushin itu benar-benar ada. Agar mereka bisa Enma Ai untuk memasukkan Daisuke ke neraka, yang paling dalam.

"Eh, Souji, kata Yumi-san kita bisa improvisasi, kan?" Tanya Kou.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yosuke, kau tau artinya?" Tanya Kou pada Yosuke.

"Aku tau…."

Mereka berdua memasang wajah Yagami Light sambil tertawa jahat.

* * *

**Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga!**

**Saya tahu, updatenya lama, mohon maaf, sekali lagi mohon maaf.**

**Saran? Komentar? Silahkan klik tombol review di bawah. Flames accepted.**

**Baik, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membawa dan mereview, sampai jumpa di chap 3! :))**


End file.
